The Incredible Hulk 2 (2015 film)
The Incredible Hulk 2 was announced. Cast *Bruce Banner - Mark Ruffalo *Hulk - Lou Ferrigno *Betty Ross - Liv Tyler *Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson *Clay Quartermain - Aaron Eckhart *Leonard Samson - Ty Burrel *Leader - Tim Blake Nelson *Absorbing Man - Vin Diesel *Jennifer Walters/She Hulk - Trish stratus *Dr. Doom - Michael Sheen *Thaddeus Ross - William Hurt Plot The film starts with Bruce Banner being contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D., saying that Nick Fury wants to see him. Bruce then heads off to meet Fury when he sees a bank robbery in progress. Bruce transforms himself into the Hulk and proceeds to stop the robber. He easily stops him and is about to kill him, but is stopped when he is attacked by local police. Hulk is able to escape and the criminal known as Carl Creel is brought to prison. The police then come after Hulk and he comes close to killing some of them, but relises what he is doing is wrong and tries to escape again. After getting away from the police, the Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner and goes to meet Fury. After meeting up with Fury, Bruce is told that the former cellular biologist Dr. Samuel Sterns, has been exposed to gamma radiation and has turned insane.Now calling himself the Leader, he plans to try and take over the world by creating a new weapon called a gamma bomb, which has similar effects to a nuclear bomb, but instead of destroying all living things, it irradiates them with gamma radiation, recreating scociety in his image with him as ruler. He plans to send a gamma bomb to every city in the world creating a new world. Bruce is then asked to help S.H.I.E.L.D. stop him before he can set his plan in motion. Bruce accepts and they head off to his lab in Harlem, New York alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clay Quartermain and other agents. When they reach Sterns, they try to attack him, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are unable to get close enough to attack because of his telekinetic blasts. Bruce then transforms and is able to send Sturns out a window with a chunk of rubble. Hulk then jumps out after him. When he reaches the ground, Hulk is told by Sturns that it is his fault that the Leader was created and thanks to him, Mankind will evolve to become like him. Saying this enrages Hulk and he voilently attacks the Leader, doing serious damage to Harlem. Hulk is then restrained and sedated by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents under Fury's orders and is relieved of his Avengers membership. He is then taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. prison for gamma irradiated criminals known as the Cube alongside Leader. As they are taken to prison, the villain Loki watches and forms a plan to destroy Hulk to keep him from ever interfering with her plans again. She then meets with the criminal Carl Creel, who was put in prison by the Hulk earlier. Loki then promises him enough power to free himself and get revenge on the Hulk, but he must free the gamma irradiated being, the Leader and help him with his plans. Carl accepts the offer and is given a liquid which Loki laced with rare Asgardian ingredients. He then drinks it and is able to absorb the properties of anything he touches. He is able to escape, but before he does, Loki tells him where to find Hulk and Leader. Back at the Cube, Bruce is approached by Leonard Samson. When Bruce asks Samson what he was doing there, he replies that he was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. and asked to help them to try and create a cure for the Hulk, for he had seen the Hulk in action. Samson then tells Bruce that he declined the offer, but after they showed him the damage he had done in Harlem when fighting the Leader, he agreed to help them create a cure. He then takes a blood sample from Bruce and leaves to put the vial away. Meanwhile Absorbing Man shows up and easily defeats the guards. He then proceeds to free Leader. After being freed, Leader takes back his gamma bombs and takes the gamma powered core out of a few of the bombs, planning to use them to destroy the Cube. Leader then sets one off in an area near the gamma blood vials, which only causes a small explosion because the bombs are no longer powered by gamma radiation. Just before Leader sets of the bomb, Leonard Samson is bringing the vial of Bruce's blood to where all the blood samples of the inmates are put. When the bomb is set off, Samson is caught in the explosion which becomes slightly gamma irradiated from the blood samples, but survives the explosion due to being irradiated by it. The Leader then sets off the other bombs which causes Bruce to get crushed by a pile of rubble. Samson then finds Bruce and is able to free him, but falls unconscious soon afterwards. Bruce then transforms into the Hulk and is able to escape the crumbling Cube with Samson. He then gets him to a hospital and leaves before S.H.I.E.L.D. comes looking for him. Nick Fury then finds what remains of the Cube and blames the Hulk for it. He then says he has no choice but to have Hulk eliminated. Meanwhile Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner and decides to try and take more control over the Hulk, knowing that he is starting to loose control of him. He then locates Betty Ross and asks if he can stay with her for a while. When she asks why, he tells her about S.H.I.E.L.D. and how they're after him. She then allows him to stay. For the next week he spends most of his time trying to gain more control over the Hulk. Meanwhile Leader and Absorbing Man decide to join forces in taking down the Hulk. While they do this, they are truly being watched by Loki who then reveals that her plan is to let either the two villains or S.H.I.E.L.D. destroy the Hulk. Back at Betty Ross' place, Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner and is about to go inside when S.H.I.E.L.D. agents start attacking him. He then transforms back into the Hulk to battle them. After Hulk takes out some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, it is revealed that Clay Quartermain is incharge of the attack. Hulk is then attacked by many tanks and helicopters. Hulk uses the tank cannons to blow up two of the five helicopters, but before he can blow up any more helicopters, he is hit with a shot from another tank. Hulk is wounded from the attack, but lukily it also destroyed the tank he was on. Hulks wounds then heal due to his healing factor and he attacks one of the helicopters and causes it to crash into one of the four remaining tanks. Hulk is then about to continue battling them when Clay comes with Betty Ross hostage. He then tells Hulk that he took her before he got back and threatens to kill her unless Hulk gives up. Hulk then once again becomes greatly enraged and Clay tries to flee. While coming after him, Hulk easily destroys the last of the tanks and helicopters. After Hulk gets to Clay, he throws him through a wall, breaking most of his bones. He is then about to finish him when he remembers that he needs to take control of his anger. After regaining control, Hulk spares Clay and decides to leave Betty so he does not hurt her if he ever looses control again. Meanwhile Leader and Absorbing Man plan to send gamma bombs to Washington DC to mutate the goverment so that they can force the rest of America to be transformed aswell and so that Leader will be allowed to create more gamma bombs and the American military can use it against other countries until the whole world is mutated with gamma radiation, but first they need to test the bombs with the gamma powered cores. Meanwhile Bruce is trying to keep a low profile when he is contacted by Leonard Samson who tells him he can help him so that S.H.I.E.L.D. dosn't find him. When Bruce asks why he would help him instead of S.H.I.E.L.D., Leonard tells him that he saved him and it is his turn to return the favor. He then tells him to meet him outside of the hospitle Bruce dropped him off at. When Bruce gets to the hospitle in New York, he finds Leonard Samson, fully recovered with green hair. Bruce then asks how he can help and he tells him that he is sorry as Bruce is surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He then says that he didn't want to do this but he had no choice with S.H.I.E.L.D., then Bruce tells him he is sorry to as he transforms into the Hulk and battles the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Samson who is now powered by gamma radiation. After defeating all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the Hulk battles Samson and is able to toss him through a building, but before he could finish him off, he sees Leader and Carl Creel on top of a bulding with a large amount of gamma bombs. He decides to go investigate and is seen by Creel who says "Well look who we have here, that freak who put me in prison. I would have still been stuck in there if it wasn't for that gal who gave me that drink." As Hulk wonders who that could have been, Creel says "And now I can do this." as he absorbs the concrete from the building. The two then battle as the Leader is about to set off a gamma bomb when he is attacked by Leonard. When Hulk asks why he is helping him, he replies, "I am sorry Bruce, I feel guilty for what I did and I still need to repay the favor for when you saved my life." The two then battle the Leader and Absorbing Man, but are unable to beat them. Leader then sends them flying and grabs his gamma bombs, planing to test them at Washington, but before they can get away, Samson throws a tracking device that S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him to use on the Hulk onto the Leader's back. He then tracks the two villains back to another one of Leader's labs in San Francisco. When the two heroes get there, they find out the villains' plan to irradiate Washington. In the end, Samson and Hulk battle Absorbing Man and when he absorbs stone to fight them, Hulk crushes his head and kills him. The two then battle the Leader, but the Hulk is only able to beat him when Samson takes the gamma powered core out of a gamma bomb and throws the bomb to Hulk. He then throws the bomb at Leader, but it dosn't kill him because he creates a telekinetic shield, but it does knock him out. S.H.I.E.L.D. then shows up and Hulk escapes before they run off, Nick Fury then tells Samson that he did a good job in taking down the two villains, even Hulk, he deserves his Avengers membership back, Hulk reverts to Banner, he says, "Thanks, sorry i assasinated Creel, i went out of control, i swear, it won't happen again, i promise to you, Sam and Betty". Bruce ran up and then embrace Betty, and kissed. In the post credits scene, Loki walks up in Latveria, and someone offscreen asks her if she completed the mission, she replied, "All went according to plan, until Hulk defeated them both, disgraceful", the voice revealed to Dr. Doom, unmasked, revealing his scared-face saying, "It dosen't matter, all according to plan". Which Loki and Doom agreed on as they tap their glasses. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Warner Bros.